An Adventure of Galactic Proportions
by Augustus the Exiled
Summary: When the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac is invaded by an alien threat, the Eds retreat to the New Mexican Desert, and make some new enemies and friends, before embarking on a journey of an epic scale.
1. The Adventure Commences

The Ed Adventure

"We're pinned down, under heavy fire!" screamed a voice. "Squadron Six has been wiped out! I repeat, Squadron Six has been- AGGGHHHHHHH!" responded another voice.

The Clone called "Holdout" had his helmet off, addressing Admiral Sinvos of the Grand Army of the Republic's Fleet. Sinvos was still conversing with another Clone officer before catching notice of the Clone sent to the bridge. Outside of the bridge's window, a visible battle was sprawling out, with vastly outnumbered Republic ships ripping apart the Confederate Navy. In response, the Confederates shredded entire Republic ships with just a few bombing runs aimed strategically at the bridges.

Sinvos ran towards Holdout, a worried look plastered across his already wrinkled face. Gray hair blemished Sinvos's sideburns, making him look like a prematurely aging man. He wasn't supposed to be accelerating in his aging process, the Clones were. But the Galaxy had other plans for Sinvos.

"What is the situation, Holdout?" he asked. "Terrible, sir. The shields of the Clear Sky have fallen, and the Sky's engines were obliterated by Hyena Bombers. They are dead in space. We only have three cruisers left, the Separatists have five out of the ten they originally brought here." Said Holdout obediently to the Admiral. "Is there any hope of us winning the battle?" asked Sinvos. "Armin and Topaz have calculated every last course of action. The only way for us to escape are the escape pods, sir. They're in the hangar. The hangar is currently filled with boarding party droids." Explained Holdout. "Escape pods in the hangar, which idiot at the Kuat Ship Yards thought that it was a good idea to install escape pods in the hangar!" yelled Sinvos in frustration. "Evacuate everyone! The fleet is compromised, we can't save the cruisers! Run! Send the remaining Clones and crew of the ship to the hangar. Wipe out the droids before they send more, run, run!" screamed Sinvos. Sinvos and his Clone cronies quickly ran down the hallways, passing the dying innards of the ship. Hallways were stained with dead bodies, both of droids and clones. Worker droids sparked and sputtered on the floor of the hangar, where clones struggled to fight off B1s, B2s, BX Commandos, and Droidekas. Sinvos's replenishments quickly armed themselves. Holdout already had a large blaster attached to his hip. He revealed the weapon and fired several blasts against the droid horde in protest of their advance. The Clones utilized wooden crates filled with spare parts, and other expendable materials. Sinvos himself had grabbed the Vibrosword of a dead BX Commando and swished across the spindly neck of a B1, sending the head clattering down onto the floor. As the firefight intensified, Holdout grabbed a crate full of thermal detonators lying to the side of the hangar. The Clone returned to his brothers, all still firing wildly at the droids. "Here, thermals! Incinerate 'em, boys!" encouraged Holdout, as his comrades dove their greedy hands into the bowels of the crate. Holdout looked to his left. Already, five clones were lying on the ground, smoke hissing from their wounds. Another quick scream of pain. Another dead clone to Holdout's right.

Sinvos and his clone posse finally made it near the escape pod room. "Stop them!" commanded a B1 droid to his comrades, just before being shredded by a clone who somehow got his hands on a Z-6 rotary minigun. The clones suffered immeasurable losses, only a select few, including Holdout, made it to the pods. The doors quickly closed, and the pods careened into space, headed for the nearest planet. "What now, sir?" asked Holdout. "We find the planet we were sent out here originally to investigate. Earth, I believe, is its name. We ask the locals for help. And remember, we must find the planet, before General Grievous's grimy claws strangle this world."

"Eddy!" complained Double D, who had just noticed the rather large wad of crumpled paper stuck to a chalkboard. "What?" asked Eddy, his head turning up to notice his friend. "Come on, Eddy! We're in high school now, be mature!" retorted Eddward. "Yeah, we are, but its Saturday, and you forced me and Ed to sit in your room for half of the day and watch you blab your mouth about X's and random numbers that we'll never use in life!" Eddy ranted. "Oh cool! A potato!" interjected another voice, the big lovable oaf, Ed. He was looking at an electrical outlet in the corner of the room. "Aw, why so glum, chum? Ed shall make you feel better!" promised the large child. He put his index finger in the center hole of the outlet, causing him to be electrocuted. Promptly after this, Eddy, adorning his trademark jacket, flipped over in the table in laughter, not being able to control himself. "Ha ha, very funny Eddy. Very humorous, you are such a comedian!" retorted Double D, his facial expression accommodating to the current mood of the room. "Double D! Eddy hurt me!" cried Ed. "C'mon Lumpy, don't be a baby." Joked Eddy sarcastically. "Guys, this has evolved from unfunny banter to bullying!" complained Eddward. "Yeah, yeah, leave it in the complaint box, Sockhead." Grumbled Eddy in retaliation. Double D groaned in frustration and stomped out of the room.

Kevin was enjoying one of his famed bike rides around the Cul-De-Sac, when he noticed an object in the atmosphere. He merely shrugged it off, probably just a hallucination. He continued his merriment, until the object in the sky grew larger, and larger, and larger, until…

Some sort of pod smashed into the Lane of the Cul-De-Sac. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight. "Woah dude!" he cried, his bike swerving out of control. He dismounted the vehicle, allowing it to crash into a trash can. Kids began popping their heads outside of their homes. Johnny and Rolf accompanied Kevin.

"Nana's Prophecy was true! The doomsday men are falling from the sky's doohickeys to devour our souls!" panicked Rolf. "Not our souls dude, that's just not cool." Remarked Nazz uncomfortably. "Everyone, please. There is a logical explanation for this, I'm sure of it." Reassured Double D to the crowd.

The pod was seeping out some sort of white and visible gaseous material. Ed was drooling, Eddy was hiding behind Kevin, and Double D was already scribbling multiple words onto a piece of lined paper. Suddenly, the pod creaked open. A hiss sound emerged, as the kids braced for the worst. "We'll kill it as soon as we see it, alright?" said Kevin. "Now, Kevin, it may not be hostile." Inputted Double D. "Last time we met aliens, they weren't so kind." Said Kevin, referring to Rolf's foreign relatives that they encountered last year.

The pod was fully open, and out come a white-armored man, followed by a rather elderly gentlemen. The expressionless helmet worn by the white-armored man frightened Ed, especially when exact copies of him emerged from the device. "AHHHHH!" yelled Ed. "What do you want from us, freaks!?" demanded Johnny, clutching his wooden companion, Plank. Amazingly, the man responded, and in the English language. "Relax, I'm from another planet." He stated. "Uhhh…." Trailed Eddy. "We are from the Galactic Republic." Said the elderly man, who was adorning unusual clothing. "The Gaga-whoinstein?" asked Eddy, not hiding his speculation. "We are an organization, dedicated to keeping peace throughout the Galaxy. Seems as though we've never been in contact with this particular planet." Explained the elderly man. "And who are your shiny alien friends?" inquired Johnny. "We, are Clones. We are the official army of the Republic, currently, we are embroiled in a conflict against the evil Confederacy of Independent Systems." Said one of the white-armored men. "NANA! THE MEN FROM SPACE HAVE ARRIVED! PREPARE WILFRED FOR THE SECOND ARMAGEDDON!" screamed Rolf, as he ran back into his house. "Don't mind Rolf, he comes from a rather strange country." Assured Double D. "Understandable. We have our fair share of interesting beings as well." Responded the elderly man. "What is your name?" cut in Kevin. "I, am Admiral Sinvos. This is Holdout." He said, pointing to the white-armored man. Several others, wearing the same armor, emerged from the pod. "Men, remove your helmets." Commanded Sinvos. "Yes sir." Replied Holdout, who took his helmet off. The other clones did the same. Double D did not believe was his eyes were interpreting. These men all had the same face.

"So, why are you here?" asked Eddy. "We were sent on a mission to this planet, tell your governments about our organization and give them a chance to join our Republic. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the Confederate Warlord, General Grievous." Said Sinvos. "Um… do you expect us to transport you to our government?" asked Double D. "Well, yes. This is a regular custom on most planets, and-"

Sinvos was cut off by the screaming sound of a Vulture Droid, beaming down incinerating laser upon the Cul-De-Sac, causing a mass panic. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shrieked Ed, as he nabbed his two friends and began escaping. Sinvos had a massive look of both dismay and worry, as he and his clones ran down the Lane.

The memorable trio were running into a forest. Eddy was quick to leave a poorly written note at his parents home. Eddward left a long, and big-worded message to his parents, and Ed merely left a: ALIEN INVADERS I GOT TO GO sign attached to his wall. When Ed looked up, he saw an apocalyptic fleet of dreadnaughts, all using mega-advanced technology and unbelievably fast fighters, that began the procedure of burning down the forest.

The trio was walking down the dirt path, when they were met with an alien being, with a long snout, and strange and skinny body, and it was holding an unknown weapon. "Freeze!" it said, in a rather high pitched voice. "I somehow doubt he is one of the earlier group's members." Said Double D, as the alien aimed its weapon at Ed's head.


	2. Journey to New Mexico

The Invasion

The unknown being that aimed his strange and alien weapon at the Eds was currently distracted. A raccoon had jumped at the droid, scratching it, much to the automated machine's irritation. While this spectacle occurred, Ed and his allies continued through the dense forest.

"What is happening!?" asked Double D, as they traversed down the unfamiliar dirt path. "Bad, evil, robots!" alerted Ed, as he dragged them down the forest. "Ed, I'm getting a rash, stop being so rough!" complained Eddy. "Quickly, Ed, we must reach sanctuary!" reminded Double D. The fleet was still menacingly staring down at Earth, occupying its atmosphere. Scores of strangely designed fighter jets decimated entire towns within a few seconds. No military could efficiently combat the new enemy.

The big oaf, Ed, ran out of energy, and dropped his two friends onto a random street that they came across. "Oh, I hope the kids in the Cul-De-Sac are faring better than we are." Spoke Double D worriedly. Eddy was staring at the sky, hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the Sun's wrath. The thirteen dreadnaughts that had originally shown themselves in Earth's atmosphere were missing three. Only ten cruisers remained, and they continued their violent campaign of destruction. "This aint good." Stated Eddy, who's face was beading with sweat. "Did we bring any clothes on this escapade?" asked Eddward. "No, nothing but buttered toast for nourishment!" proudly responded Ed. Eddy growled in frustration, but refrained himself from jumping on the mostly innocent oaf.

The trio were walking down an empty road. Only a few cars, and most of their drivers had panicked faces, and all of them were pointing and shrieking at the alien fleet in the atmosphere. The sign said: Arizona Nevada Border 5 miles

Ed fed his friends Buttered Toast, as Eddward began a discussion about the origin of the enemy fleet. "Maybe that Sinvos character and his goons were the fleet's scouting party?" suggested Eddward. "If they were, don't ya think they'd shoot us as soon as they saw us?" retorted Eddy. The two were being carried on Ed's shoulders. "True, true. The fact remains, this is decisive evidence that we are not alone, and that Earth has been caught in a conflict that most likely spans most of the stars." Said Eddward. "Earth's survivability is being questioned and tested by these foreigners. The only way we can survive the conflict is by allying with a side." Said Double D. "Well, that armored guy said that they were good and their enemies are pure evil." Said Eddy. "That could just be propaganda. We can't instantly believe what an offworlding being tells us." Retaliated Eddward.

Before the two could continue their unusually civilized conversation, Ed grabbed both of them and put them down on the road. "Something wicked this way comes." He stated, before pointing straight ahead. The border guards were gone, and the area seemed to be abandoned. Instead, a few black and bulky objects stood at the area, whirring sounds emitting from them. "Most likely another one of the invading enemies. We have to avoid detection." Resolved Double D, while waving away some stray patches of dirt and other miscellaneous items caught on his orange shirt. "How?" asked Eddy. "I got it!" replied Ed, before using his strength to capture his two compatriots, and throw them over the mechanical beings at the border.

"Miss Pauling, come here." Commanded Helen, the Administrator of the Badlands War. "Yes, Ma'am?" inquired Pauling, her immensely loyal assistant. Rather than inform Pauling, the Administrator held up one boney finger at the television in front of them. A shaky cameraman was recording several black fighters zapping entire skyscrapers into oblivion. Mechanical beings emitted red death beams at the human populace, incinerating them, some suffering more violent deaths than others. Eventually, one of the mechanical beings, a spindly one, aimed his laser gun at the cameraman and fired. The screen went static. Pauling's face was of fear, and Helen was actually chuckling. "Good, good. Now the government's rampant attempts to shut us down are permanently stunted." Gleefully spoke Helen. "But, these aliens, they might come and destroy us, too." Worriedly responded the crony, Pauling. "They will not have the time. And, if they will, I'll dedicate all available resources to combat the threat." Confidently said the Administrator.

Eddy was still coughing out dirt as they passed the Grand Canyon, one of the Earth's most intimidating and amazing natural formations. "I'm still questioning your rather brash decision, Ed. Your recklessness could have caused us some serious injury, young man!" lectured Double D. Eddy had no words, dirt was still clogged in his windpipe. The gravel crackling under the shoes of the triumvirate annoyed Eddy, but he opted to ignore. Nowadays, Eddy learned that Double D would instantly dawn a long lecture upon him whenever he wanted to express all his bottled up rage in a tirade. Whether it be his parent's arguing, or the crummy situation of an alien organization wiping out Earth's militaries.

General Grievous kept steady eyes focused on the space surrounding the planet known as Earth. His capital ship: The Invisible Hand, and a massive Starfleet of Separatist Warships, had laid siege to the planet. The rest of the system's planets were mainly inhospitable, at least to organic life. The cyborg monster, adorning his trademark cape, was inquiring his Tactical Droid on the bridge, TX-800.

"What is the situation of the Republic's war in the Outer Rim?" asked the General. "Sir, your combined forces, along with those of the MegaCorporations allied in our cause, are smashing Republic presence in the Rim. Although we are suffering heavy losses pushing them back. The Mid Rim is heavily fortified, and the Republic is bringing in its most skilled Jedi Warriors to push our armies back." Spoke TX-800. "Good, hahahaha. We will clear a path straight to Coruscant. Has Osi Sobeck's famed Citadel yielded the coordinates for the Core Worlds?" Grievous inquired, his intimidating voice frightening the B1 droids working on the bridge. "No, we have been given the coordinates for many decisive planets in the Mid Rim, though. Count Dooku wants you to utilize these coordinates to the best of your ability. The massive losses you suffered in the first few months of the war must be made up for." Reminded the fearless droid, clearly not knowing the reputation Grievous had for dismantling droids that angered him. The cyborg merely growled in response. "Of course… Now, what is the situation of Earth?" said the famed war general. "The country the colonists call America is putting up the most resistance. We've crushed all other defenses, ninety-nine percent of the world is ours, and we have only suffered the loss of one battalion, while the colonist's militaries have been wiped out." Replied the Tactical Droid. Grievous was most pleased by this news. "Begin extracting oil and other resources from the planet immediately. See if the other planets in the system can yield anything useful." Ordered the General.

"Are we there yet?" asked Ed. "We have no particular destination, Ed." Reminded Eddward. "Shut up and walk Sockhead." Grumbled Eddy, under his breath. The three continued on through hot, barren wasteland. "New Mexico Border, two miles" encouraged a sign. The three continued onward, until they reached another border structure. Ed, who was being baked in the hot sun, merely passed the structure. Luckily, none of the alien robotic creatures were present at this particular area. Double D looked into the far distance, before gasping.

"What is it, Sockhead?" asked Eddy. "I think I see… a town!?" replied Eddward, astonished.


	3. The Abandoned Town

Eddy and his two friends passed through a ghost town of sorts. Old hotels with creaking doors and dead life. Wind and unforgiving dust often assaulted the eyes of the trio, as they made their way to the center of the town. "I am hungry." commented Ed. Eddy rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Double D opened the door to a building in the center of the deserted town. The interior was also empty, other than for a few tables with old and rotten food on them. Ed stared at the rotten food as if he was being treated to a free buffet, which he gobbled and consumed greedily.

"Ed, who knows what viruses are currently present on the food you just ate!? Disgusting!" cried Double D, pulling Ed away from the food. Eddy began chuckling a little bit. "Ed, don't eat that chicken! It'll make you a mutant Kangaroo!" hypothesized Eddy, to trick Ed into consuming more. "Oh, like the one in Xerox's Adventures, which activates the Hyper-Switch and releases all the Cavemen of Oblivion into New York!? Oh yeah!" he said happily, attacking the food with no mercy, until he ran into the apparent bathroom of the building to throw up. Eddy didn't chuckle now, he felt terrible, and sat down in shame. Double D didn't attempt to make his friend feel any better, he deserved it. "Dangit, why'd I do that?" he asked. "Maybe because you have a compulsive habit to make your friends suffer, Eddy." grumbled Double D, shaking his head in disapproval at Eddy's actions.

The Droid Gunship landed in the middle of a broken and ruined town, the homes crushed into nothingness, and droids zapping innocent civilians. The hatch of the Gunship opened. Two MagnaGuards escorted out a skull-faced terror, the General of the CIS, Grievous. Two Super-Battle Droids fired torpedoes at a house simultaneously, blowing it into nothing but ashes and wreckage. Grievous enjoyed the destruction. One of the B1 Droids present ran up to him. "Sir, our forces have taken most of the planet. The resisting factions are being dealt with as we speak. What is your next order?" asked the Droid. "This planet is a human colony, correct?" asked Grievous. "Yes, sir."

"Use the inhabitants for slave labor, those who did not rebel. The others, kill them. Raze the planet, drain it of it's resources, and prepare to gather the world leaders of this colony in one building. I shall deal with this planet's remaining leadership." said Grievous. "Roger Roger." replied the Droid.


	4. Badlands Battle

Alerted by the sudden intrusion of some sort of shaking noise, the trio stopped squabbling amongst each other and turned around. "What's out there?" inquired Eddy, slowly making his way to one of the weak windows in the dying wooden building. Double D merely hid behind a table, as was Ed, both shivering in fear. Looking outside, Eddy could visibly see multiple of those snout-shaped beings they encountered earlier marching down the dusty road of the dead town.

"Eddy! They're here, we have to leave!" warned Eddward. "Agreed, Sockhead." responded Eddy. Ed emerged from his hiding place as well. "This is like that time Zorgans invaded Planet Xora in order to uncover the Mage Crystals!" added the big lug, as the three scurried out of the cobweb infested former cafeteria.

The mechanical monstrous cyborg killer general of the Separatist Alliance, General Grievous, was currently playing in the sand. "WHY MUST WE LINGER HERE!" he barked at TX-800, his loyal Tactical Droid. "Sir, we've detected some peculiar life-signals here." explained the algorithm producing android. "Idiot! Why send me, the coordinator of the invasion, down to investigate such a minor disturbance!" growled Grievous. Before TX could say anything more, a hapless B1 Droid approached the duo. "General! We've detected some sort of strange collective of beings just a few miles from here." alerted the robotic entity. "What do you mean by strange collective?" responded Grievous. "I think its better if you saw for yourself." replied the expendable B1. "Fine, we make for this location."

The Cul-De-Sac was demolished from the foreign invasion. The Confederacy of Independent Systems has yet again claimed other unlucky planet. This planet was on the near brink of the Outer Rim, on the border between it and the Unknown Regions. Fleets of Banking Clan and Techno Union ships clogged the sky, as their unlimited payload of droids sucked out the planet's resources and used the colonists as slave labor.

Kevin was currently hiding in his house. All of his doors and windows were closed. He had made some observations about the alien aggressors. There were the small, skinny ones, and the rather large, black colored bulky ones, that were usually the ones in charge. There was also a third entity, a rolly polly like creatures that produced some sort of blue shield.

"Poot dispenser here, Engineer!" ordered the BLU Heavy. Both teams were currently fighting ferociously for each other's intelligence on the Teufort map. The BLU Heavy was forced on the defensive, as the REDs pushed their advantage and dug themselves in, making tele porters and sentries and claiming the wooden bridge that acted as the stalemate between the two warring factions.

"Alrighty then!" obediently responded the Engineer.

Both teams continued their quarrel, until a singular red laser blast zapped against one of the RED Fort's wooden barricades, incinerating it. All fighting ceased as the current combatants looked at the newcomers.

Battalions upon battalions upon regiments of generic looking robots followed the command of a singular leader. A terrifying looking monster with a skull-face. Accompanying him was another robot, with a different design, that seemed to be pressing something on a sort of data pad.

"Uhh…" uttered one RED Demo. The 2Fort fence was brought down. Immediately, the two teams joined forces in a vain attempt to stop their enemies, only being gunned down mercilessly, and having both forces turned into nothingness by Grievous's AAT Tanks.

"Where are we?" asked Double D, panicking as he and his allies traversed through a strange looking area. There was no longer dead desert with dead towns, rather, a strange looking high-tech building, with rather nice air conditioning. "Who cares, as long as we're out of THAT place." commented Eddy. Ed looked in amazement at his surrounding. "Cool! This looks like one of the Zargon's fortresses in Nights of Blorgbot 10!" excitedly stated Ed. "Okay Ed, we get it." replied Eddy, before bumping into a rather stoic looking woman. Wearing a purple vest, and with wrinkly skin, the inquisitive woman looked down upon the three. "What are you doing in Turbine!?" she cried. "AH!" yelled Ed. "Back off!" threatened Eddy. "Sorry for my friends, ma'am. We were just escaping our town, you see, under siege by monstrous alien foes, and merely seeking asylum." said Eddward. "Hmmm… alien foes, as in robots?" asked the lady. "Yes, indeed." responded Eddward. "Then I believe we have a common enemy."


	5. Captured

The Eds looked at the strange, purple clad elderly woman, who gave the trio an iron gaze. "Sorry, ma'am, we were running away from something and-" the woman stopped Double D in his tracks. "You were seeking shelter from whatever alien threat is residing out there?" inquired the woman. "Yeah" responded Eddy.

She nodded. "Come with me, you can stay in my control room for now."

General Grievous's forces have taken all of Earth. Nothing remained of the once vibrant cities that it housed. Rather, everything was processed. Artificial. You could see more generic B1 and B2 droids than actual humans. Peach Creek was no exception, all of it being sacked. TX-888 stood beside his monstrous Cyborg General. "Sir, according to my calculations, we have acquired all resources needed from the colony to fuel our fleet." alerted the TX model. "Excellent…"

Three B1s were out in patrol of the vast expanse of open desert that was the Badlands. Suddenly, they found themselves under attack. Blue laser shots removed the head of one hapless robot, before the other two fell to a Droid Popper that rendered their electronically systems worthless. Holdout, his Admiral, and two others surfaced. "Nice work, Holdout." awarded the Admiral, before quickly hiding the evidence in a nearby cave. The four then went to a rather quiet town. The sign said "Doublecross"

Bodies of strange looking humans lay everywhere. Some were fat, and some skinny, all clad weapons of strange design, and some of the bodies adorned some strange looked cosmetics. In their place, a host of B1 Battledroids, led by a Commander, were inspecting the smoldering wreckage. "Sir, nothing's left." pointed out one of the subordinate droids to his yellow marked captain. "It seems that way. Get the AAT and prepare to leave, we have no more business here." concluded the Commander.

The Admiral crouched and turned to his white armored compatriots. "We can easily take out the Commander Droid, and his small band of seven guards. When they bring the AAT out, we hijack it." formulated the Admiral. "Yes, sir." responded Holdout, putting on his helmet.

The B1s were ambushed. Blue laser bolts smashed against the B1 robots. Strategically placed shots crippled their chests, as Holdout, Breakpoint, and Rider cleared the center of the street. Out of the BLU labeled shed, an imposing massive AAT tank floated into the scene. The elderly Admiral, however, was near one of the hatches. Throwing a droid popper, deactivating the robotic crew inside. Taking the AAT, they used it to fight their way through a host of B1s and B2s that had come to stop the threat. Near the end, several Droidekas attempted to stop them, and at their most desperate, the droids sent a BX, who was also incinerated.

The three Eds looked at the elderly woman, who was known as "The Administrator"

"What's going on, Eddy?" asked Ed worriedly. "We'll be fine, Ed, just wait." assured Eddy. "I'm not so sure." interjected Double D, pointing out a glass window towards a massive army of AATs, B1s, B2s, Droidekas, and Spider Droids. They all were advancing. But before more could be done, a massive gravitational pull locked onto the Eds, the Administrator, and her young pretty assistant. The roof tore off, and all the humans were jettisoned within a spacecraft that was larger than life and impossible to believe.

Within the Trade Federation cruiser, it was a mesh of grey halls leading towards a bridge control center, were the ship received all its orders. The three Eds were all thrown into separate cells, along with the Administrator and her assistant.

Double D looked out his cell bars, only to see a B1 approach him. "You will be taken for interrogation." the high pitched voice announces, before grabbing Eddward. "Let go of me, LET GO!" he shouted as the emotionless droid threw him into another cold, dark room. The sliding automatic doors revealed a new model of Droid. It was a living sentinel. It was Grievous's personal bodyguard. The MagnaGuard.

"Time for some questions."


	6. Mutiny on a Frigate

Double D looked up towards his MagnaGuard tormentor. He'd been tortured for days on end. He knew nothing, and therefore, was a useless asset to the Separatists.

Holdout's escape plan was finally formulated. Admiral Sinvos was the last one left, the other two Clones were killed during a rather intense interrogation. Two B1s approached the cell of Sinvos and Holdout, they were serving them their daily rations. Raw Bantha meat, some red mush originating from Rodia, and a block of somewhat sweet brick for desert. The two droids opened the forcefield guarding the two. Immediately, Sinvos and Holdout grabbed ahold of the brick desert and smashed them against the weak and skinny heads of the B1s, sending the droids crashing down against the floor, eliminated.

"Excellent work. Let's get to the cell control room and free the rest." ordered Sinvos. "Yes sir." replied his obedient Clone soldier, as the two jettisoned down the hallway.

Ed was in the corner, asleep. Eddy was grumbling something in his dark, damp cell. Something about his brother and misfortune. It was an incoherent jumble of words, Eddy may have gone mad during this five days in the Separatist Warship.

Sinvos entered the Cell Control Room. "Checking in?" asked a B2, who was staring at the SuperComputer coordinating all the cells. It was met with a bang against the head, which immediately crashed its system, and the droid went limp on the ground. Holdout went to work opening all possible cell doors. They contained the three peculiar children, one purple-clad angry looking woman, another meek looking lady, some captured Clone Troopers, and miscellaneous aliens and pirates gathered from this ship's trip across the Galaxy.

RED Heavy's annoyingly loud footsteps were compromising their location. BLU Scout groaned. "Do we HAVE to work with these REDs, doc?" an annoyed Bostonian asked. "It is our only hope for survival against those death machines, Scout." scolded BLU Medic, his Medigun trained on the Heavy. The triumvirate continued down the dark hallway, until a BX Commando sprang out at them. BLU Scout attempted to shoot its blaster out of its hand, but the sleek and agile droid easily dodged the shots and incinerated Scout's heart with one shot from his blaster. The Russian war monster revved up his mini gun and attempted to mow down the BX, but it systemically took cover behind a Supply Locker, and then it used Scout's dead body as a meat shield.

The Commando brought out his VibroSword and jumped in the air, decapitating the Heavy. Screams of pain followed for a few seconds from the head, before all was silent and a terrified German was backed against a corner.

"Nein!" he yelled. Suddenly, the BX was shredded into metallic pieces by a hailstorm of bullets. Three RED Spies, a Pyro, and a BLU Soldier ran to Medic's position. They helped him up. "Danke." said the Medic to the Frenchman, who merely nodded, and beckoned him to continue down the hall. They respectfully stepped over the bodies of the deceased Heavy and Scout.

Holdout was running through a hall chock full of angry CIS droids. His orange prison uniform brightened him up in the generic gray hall. Laser bolts whizzed past him as he finally made it to the other side and forced the door shut. Seeing Double D's cell, Holdout inspected it. The kid was badly damaged, but he'd live. "H-hello?" inquired Eddward. "C'mon, let's go." announced Holdout, grabbing Double D's arm and hoisting him out. Ed and Eddy already escaped in the mass of chaos that followed. Sinvos and Holdout were separated, but he suspected that the Grand Admiral would be on the bridge of the Banking Clan frigate. They'd have to do this quickly before General Grievous realizes that this vessel was compromised.

Spy and his gang fought through hoards of B1s and B2s, with the occasional Droideka. Bullets pierced their armor, Soldier's rockets turned the droids into piles of spare parts, Pyros burnt their enemies into nothing but a puddle of oil and goo. They made it to the Administrator's room, where she was abducted. The roof had a colossal tear in it, with signs of destruction. Burning chunks of what was once a control pad lay scattered. Pauling was also gone, RED Scout would not be happy with this news. Suddenly, chittered echoed through the room.

"Vhat was that?" uttered Medic, frightened as he pulled out his Blutsauger. Spy unveiled his Ambassador. "Stay close, doctor." was his only advice, as the mercenaries coiled in a tight formation. A legion of chittering Spider Droids scurried towards the Spy. Bullets had little to no effect on them. A few blasts from their nose mounted cannons eviscerated two of the Pyros. Soldier attempted to rocket jump through the gash in the roof, but simply was an easy target for a total of five Spider Droids, whose lasers were like moths to a light, turning Soldier to ash. Spy, Medic, and Pyro now faced six Spider Droids, who slowly surrounded them.

Ed was in the bride of the Banking Clan Ship "Storm 1". "Eddy, what does this doohickey do?" he asked. Eddy groaned in frustration. "Find out, Lumpy." his response was. Ed quickly pressed the button, and an alarm rang through the ship. "Uhh.. I think I did a do Eddy!" happily alerted Ed. "ED, YOU JUST TOLD THEM ALL WHERE WE ARE!" grumbled Eddy, still in his bright-orange prison uniform. Already, the automated clanking of B1s coming echoed throughout the hallway and seeped into the bridge, much to the dread of the two adolescents. But, luckily, their saviors had arrived. Brief sounds of a skirmish, with blaster fire, smacking, and yells and battle cries. Smoke from the corpses of the droids, as Holdout, Sinvos, and a satisfied crowd of unbelievable looking aliens, and some Clones arrived.

The Spider Droid's weakness was actually quite obvious. Their metal shell was impenetrable to bullets, but fire made short work of it. Pyro figured this out when he was in a panicked frenzy when cornered by the machines. The last Spider Droid was left burning. "We better leave." recommended the Spy. Before more could occur, General Grievous crawled into the room. Behind him lay the corpses of at least a dozen mercenaries. Probably Spy's backup.

The Cyborg Killer had a raspy chuckle, as an entourage of Droids, Magnas among them, surrounded the remaining three of the once six-man vanguard sent to investigate the Administrator's fate. "Take them away. We shall decide what to do with them once the rest of their friends are crushed." growled Grievous. "Yes, sir." obeyed TX-800, as the droids seized the three.

Ed was overjoyed. "YOU'RE BACK!" he announced, hugging Holdout. Eddy, surprisingly, did the same with Sinvos. Both were not used to this much gratitude, and were also quite happy. The crowd's reaction was a unanimous clapping. Even the alien prisoners, ranging from Quarren to Gran to Rodian to Trandoshan, clapped. "Alright, everyone." announced Holdout to the legion of twenty, including the Clone Prisoners. "The whole droid occupancy of this ship is about to descend upon us… so, yeah." said a worried Holdout. In the crowd of orange-donning lifeforms, Eddward forced his way through, heavily breathing, recognizing his friends, but then going to the main control panel on the bridge.

"Hold on…" he mumbled. After a few seconds, the ship's alarms were deactivated, and all droids had the official command to go in escape pods and leave the hulking piece of floating space metal. From there, the twenty-man crowd had no qualm about shooting the vulnerable droids, all in their pods as commanded.

"How did you do that…" asked Holdout in shock. Double D looked exasperated. "Wait… I did that!?" he said. Sinvos, Holdout, Ed, Eddy, and some of the Prisoners looked at each other. They all began laughing before they had a group hug. But wait…

Where was the Purple-Clad woman? Suddenly, the ship's projector flickered, her angry face projected on the bridge. Everyone looked in surprise and awe. "Gentlemen, although I am glad you have done a successful mutiny of the ship, I require this vessel to get these dreaded robotic scum off my planet so my war business can continue thriving, goodbye." she stated. Cackling, before an electrical shock engulfed the entire room, enough to put everyone in it into a nap.

The commandeered ship by the Administrator had no problem exterminating the other two escort ships of Grievous near the planet's atmosphere. Before the rest of the fleet realized, the Administrator had to expel Grievous off of her planet, that meant using the guns on this frigate to wipe him and his army out.


	7. Ruins of a Ship

The Frigate moved towards the surface of Earth, nearing Grievous. Surprisingly, the Administrator found the vessel easy to control and command. She loved being in control and command, being in a place of authority. The metal vessel of laser turrets approached Grievous's position.

"Execute the prisoners. It seems as though my pickup is ready. Keep a droid garrison here to keep control of this colony." ordered the cyborg general to his trusty tactical droid. "Yes, sir." it responded. The General, along with an entourage of MagnaGuards and B1 Droids awaited the Frigate to land. But it did not comply. Immediately, the turrets began releasing red lasers upon Grievous and his comrades, forcing them to scatter and leave the prisoners unguarded.

Holdout's eyes finally opened. The generic, gray color scheme of the bridge of the Banking Clan vessel surrounded him, as he adjusted his orange prison uniform. The three Eds, along with the other Clones, Admiral Sinvos, and the other miscellaneous prisoners also began regaining their senses as well. "That rat-loving witch did a mutiny on us!" complained an angry Rodian, whose thirst for blood now had to be quenched with that of the Administrator.

"First, we locate where she is." interrupted Sinvos, still trying to make sure his brain doesn't explode from all of that ringing in his ears. "Wait!" intruded Eddward, the smartest of the trio. "What?" inquired another Clone, not Holdout. "I think I can pinpoint her location on the ship via the Bridge's Computer System!" he announced, before his hands went to work vigorously traversing through the ship's databanks, searching for the position of the Administrator.

Grievous was not having a good day. Already, thirteen BX Commandos and two MagnaGuards had been turned into nothing but rusty spare parts. Cowering behind a rock, the vicious lasers of the Frigate razed the rock, bits and pieces either were incinerated or severed from the main structure. The skull-mask adorning killer general had decided his next course of action, however.

He turned to TX-800, who was hiding with him. "Get the AA guns ready, blow this rogue frigate into nothing but a graveyard!" roared the General. The TX calmly nodded, and pressed a button on his index finger, which shined red. Suddenly, the Frigate was under heavy fire from a fleet of AA Guns crushed the sides of the dying whale. Smoke poured out of the Frigate's sides, sporadic explosions occurred across the hull of the magnificent cruiser.

"No!" cried the Administrator. Before more could be done, the doors behind her automatically opened, revealing an angry Sinvos with three aliens, two Clones, and Double D. The Administrator looked on in defeat, before she revealed a grin. "You wouldn't dare shoot a civilian." she cackled. "Actually…" muttered Sinvos, before he raised the DC Rifle up to her chest, and fired three blue lasers. She had no time to react. Her eyes died, retreating from this world. She tried one last hurrah, slowly limping towards Sinvos, but then, he fired once again, right in between her eyes, finishing her.

At the bridge, chaos ensued. The roof of the structure looked just about ready to collapse, everything was sparking or malfunctioning, and an angry array of AA Guns crippled whatever defense the Frigate had. The whole thing was about to crash into the open desert plain. "HOLD ON!" shrieked Holdout.

Eddy woke up. His vision was blurry. His jacket was ripped apart, as he groaned in pain. His sides hurt, badly. Blood trickled from them. He winced whenever he tried touching his wounds. His pain didn't look like it would alleviate anytime soon. He just wished he was back at the Cul-De-Sac, scamming kids and chewing on Jawbreakers with his friends. That dream seems so far-gone, now that he was dragged into a conflict that wasn't his, and being hunted by an army of alien robots that wanted to brutally eviscerate him with lasers.

Holdout was placed next to Eddy. Looking to his left, he saw the mangled corpses of some of his brothers and the other captured prisoners. The Clones weren't the only ones loyal to the Republic on the cruiser. The aliens were volunteers from worlds loyal to the Republic to fight against the oncoming tidal wave of droids presented by Dooku. It was brutal, their intestines lay everywhere. Misplaced limbs, being consumed by a fire that was spawned from the chaotic explosion that followed the unbearable crash landing.

Slowly getting up to his fleet, Holdout began traversing the landscape of death. On his walk, he was almost zapped to nothingness by a squadron of B2 Battle Droids. The Separatists wanted no survivors from this crash. Escaping into the innards of the dead frigate, all that remained were more ruins, and a few more dead prisoners. Some were still alive, but knew they could not be saved, trapped under several tons of metal and other items, their fate was sealed. All they could do now was hope that their sacrifice would mean something. Something, in this awful forsaken war. Holdout spotted yet another group of droids, this time B1s, accompanied by a single Droideka. The chittering creature was too help B1 droids uncover prisoners in the rubble.

Eddy's path was muddled. The dirt road leading away from the site of the devastating crash was most likely brimming with Grievous's troops, arriving to scene after the betrayal of the Frigate took place. Luckily, the Administrator was dead. But that just left the good guys pitted against the Cyborg, whose full fledged army had arrived to back him up. The odds were obviously pitted against them. Clattering from the steps of a squadron of battle droids prompted Eddy to take cover behind a misshaped rock, with uneven edges and an awkward place to hide. Nevertheless, it seemed like the only option. Behind him, not caring about the sand or climate, ten B1 droids, their long snouts proudly adorned as a trademark of their Geonosian creators, passed by an extraordinarily lucky Eddy.

"Sir, a full scan has revealed no prisoners alive." alerted TX. "That scan may be faulty, the amounts of rubble in the crash must be interfering. The planet is ours, TX, I leave you in charge of rooting out any more Republic miscreants that may be left." rasped the General, followed by his posse of Magnas, as his private shuttle scurried into the atmosphere above.

Holdout spotted what he originally believed to be another person, but it was simply a conveniently shaped pile of rubble and emptiness. Holdout sighed, and decided to grab one of the sharper metal pieces. It could be used as a defense mechanism until a more adequate weapon reached his hands. If it would ever, reach his hands. But that was not optimistic thinking, the kind of thinking that allows most people to fail in life. But not Holdout. Shaking his head and clearing his mind, he carefully clutched the sharp metal fragment. Before long, he had used it to silence three B1 droids, before stealing one of their E5 Rifles. Crouching and silently making this way through the last of the rubble, he spotted TX-800, Grievous's tactical droid. Soon to be replaced.

Scratch that. One MagnaGuard and three BX Commandos guarded the tactical asset. Charging in with a weak rifle that may not even penetrate their armor would be suicide.

Eddy finally spotted Double D. He was jittery and twitchy, hiding within a small cave. Eddy crept inside the empty, dark cavern, for his friend. "Psst, Double D!" he whispered silently into the abyss before him. After a few seconds, a response: "Yes, Eddy?" "C'mon, let's get outta here." encouraged Eddy. "There might be more of those robot killers out there, Eddy. That is highly illogical." responded Double D, emerging from the darkness with scratches and bruises. "Have you found Ed?" Double D inquired. "Nah, you're the only survivor I've found, and we might be the only ones who survived the crash." informed Eddy, much to the disappointment and sadness of both of the children.

Holdout snuck past several more droids, before arriving at a plain, filled with operational shuttles. An idea sparked into his mind, and he immediately ran into one. Unfortunately, multiple droids noticed him, and the shuttle was under attack from TX-800's battalion.

"Ah shit…" muttered Holdout as the shuttle engines failed.


	8. The Republic Rescue

Holdout wasn't in a position to fight. Groggily, he looked outside of the shuttle through the glass screen, and saw only a vanguard of B1 Battle Droids. The shuttle had violently crashed against the arid desert ground, and it was sunk in the midst of a crater. TX-800 ordered his underlings to pry open the shuttle and evict the Clone within.

"This doesn't look good." commented the Clone, looking at the Tactical Droid and three of his B1 posse. It all seemed hopeless, until-

A large Republic fleet appeared in the atmosphere. Their turrets began shredding the Separatist Droid Garrison left behind by Grievous, who left rather hastily. The turrets smashed against unprepared Recusant and Munificent cruisers, punching a colossal hole in the fleet, and allowing gunships chock-full of Clone Troopers to seep through. However, the space battle would still rage on, and a front on the ground had just been opened.

Eddy and Eddward both looked up at the blue sky. An array of flashing colors and ships of different design flying at each other was all that illuminated the dull, blueness above. "What the.." remarked Eddy. "It seems as though help has finally arrived." sighed Double D, relieved.

Holdout had an E5 Blaster Rifle to the back of his head, and all of his memories flashing before him. He heard the shot of a blaster, and braced himself. But, he didn't die. Surprised, Holdout turned around to see the droid sprawled out across the floor, dead. In his place, a Clone with blue tinted armor, a 501st. Two other troopers took the entourage of TX-800 at surprise, though sacrificing their own lives in the process. TX himself began to flee, but the trooper that began the original ambush shot the droid's head off.

"You got our distress signal." sighed Holdout, nearly collapsing in the presence of the Trooper. "Indeed, General Skywalker thought that your fleet was long gone. Who's left?" responded the 501st. "No one but me, and possibly Sinvos. The Seps had also captured some Republic volunteers, but one of the ladies native to this planet went crazy and thought she could take on Grievous with the control of one puny Munificient. This lead to her, and everyone else's, death." somberly stated Holdout.

Ed was running through the wreckage of the ship, being chased voraciously by a BX Commando. Lasers were whizzing past him, hitting random pieces of rock or ground. "AH!" cried Ed, as a laser nearly cauterized a hole in his forehead. Eventually, Ed could no longer run, exhaustion took over him. He fell to the searing desert floor, defeated. "Prepare to die." stated the merciless BX, preparing its E5 for an execution.

The BX was sliced in half, by some sort of blue blade. It had effortlessly ripped through the circuitry and hard, thick armor of the specialized Droid variant. It began sputtering for a few seconds before completely dying, and Ed's eyes laid upon something that defied reality. A young man, probably in his late twenties, still clutching the magical blade that was used to eviscerate the BX, looked straight back at him, with a puzzled look.

"Uh… I'm not guessing you're a Separatist Agent." jovially stated the man. "I don't know, these robot bad guys attacked me and my friends." replied an equally confused Ed. "Friends?" inquired the man, seemingly eager suddenly. "Yeah…" responded Ed. "I think we found them." assured the man.

Eddward and Eddy had a long, rough 38 hours. From fleeing their now eradicated hometown to being hounded by some sort of cyborg monstrosity and an army of vicious robotic beings, to nearly being killed by an arrogant woman and her desperate attempts to save her corporation from this new war brought to humanity's doorstep. So, to cool it all off, they were given hot chocolate and blankets, and placed in one of the spacecraft that the new faction had brought.

The craft itself had extremely advanced air conditioning, Eddward and Eddy felt as though they were in a blizzard after a few minutes inside. They sat on a bench in the side of the rather generic, gray color-schemed structure, when the door hissed open. The man who the duo came to know as Anakin returned. "Hey, guys, I found someone you might know." he happily stated. He then turned around and revealed Ed, who laid eyes upon his friends.

"EDDY! DOUBLE D!" He cried in happiness. "Why hello Ed!" was all Double D was able to say before the oaf ran and gave the two an immense bear hug of unprecedented proportions. Eddy, surprisingly, shared the same sentiment. "Good to see ya, ya big lug!" Eddy said. Anakin seemed quite happy with himself, before Captain Rex approached his side.

"Sir, what do we do with the Earth refugees? This planet seems to have the life crushed out of it by Grievous, the Separatists have completely processed the planet and killed it's natural resource supply, they got what they came for, it didn't matter whether we won or lost this skirmish." somberly mumbled Rex. "C'mon Rex, don't be so negative. As for the refugees, since it's only 22BBY, we haven't still located an actual planet to put all these planet refugees in, so we'll put them in Naboo for the time being, I trust Senator Amidala." he confidently retorted. "Yes sir, most of the refugees are coming with us. The regions that are most uncooperative to our efforts to take them to Naboo are a country named North Korea. The other rebellious region I talked to you about, Russia, has finally come along willingly, however."

Anakin nods. "They'll succumb, eventually."

"What of these kids?"

"Well, Rex, they have a bright future ahead of them, because I have a plan for 'em."


	9. Plans for the Eds

Eddy groggily looked at his surroundings. Bright lights, similar to those used in the rooms where mothers conceive children, surrounded the child. "Ugh, what happened?" he stated to no one in particular. A nearby figure noticed and approached him. Eddy saw something he didn't believe. Though, compared to what he just experienced, this wasn't a surprise anymore. "Hey, there… uh, who are you?" inquired the curious child. He was looking at some sort of alien creature, with an elongated neck and neutral face.

The alien creature began chittering, and exited the expanse via a sliding door. After a few dull seconds escaped him, someone entered. He had a similar helmet to his companion, Holdout. That reminded him. Where was Holdout? In fact, where was Ed, or Double-D? These thoughts dominated his mind as the soldier approached him.

"Hey, you'll be fine. You fell unconscious after your friend hugged you, we rushed you to the nearest medical facility within this ship." explained the drone-like soldier. He spoke autonomously, generic, boring could be associated with it. "Well… thanks, I guess." gratefully replied the confused child. The soldier merely nodded, and sat down on a bench that stood near Eddy.

Anakin Skywalker had quite a day. He had to evict the Separatists from yet another hapless world. Finally, he tracked down Grievous, but only for a few moments. He was on a wild-goose chase for the Cyborg General, who had sacked countless worlds in the name of his Separatist Alliance. His constant ravaging of endless planets made him infamous within the HoloNet, calling him a despicable war criminal. That he was, and possibly much more.

Skywalker looked at the planet Grievous just sacked, Earth, with an interest, before Yularen broke his concentration. "Ah, General. What are we going to do with the children we've picked up?" asked the curious Admiral. "Well, Yularen, I see within them the potential to be great warriors for the Republic. They'll simply need the right conditioning and training, and they'll be as good as gold." explained the charismatic Jedi. "How do you see warriors in them, if I may ask." retorted Yularen."

"I see the short one as an elite squad member, the skinny and frail one as a smart technical officer, and the large one as a brute."

"Sir, they're inseparable."

"I know. That's why I'll place them in the same squad." concluded Anakin, a grin wide on his face. Yularen shook his head and exited the bridge. He couldn't understand Skywalker, sometimes. His logic often was beyond Yularen's tunnel-vision like way of thinking. But it helped them before, so maybe he is onto something with this.


	10. Recap

"The Cul-De-Sac of Peach Creek, Nevada is a place of diverse kids and numerous hijinks concocted by the mischief-prone Eds, three children whom seem bent on scamming the locals out of their cash. Well, only one is, Eddy, and suckers his two pals, Double-D, an uber smart child prodigy, and Ed, a lovable yet sub-par IQed Oaf. However, this idyllic life of suburbia is cut short by several strange figures arriving to the neighborhood, claiming to be combatants for the Galactic Republic faction from outer space. This drives the kids into a panic and the Eds into an immediate escape as another space-fairing civilization arrives.

"This time, it's General Grievous, a Cyborg-Hunter Killer of Jedi Knights and his legion of Droid forces. Initiating a military takeover of Earth, Grievous is drawn to the Badlands, a region of Earth in which a shadow war between two belligerent factions, Reliable Excavation Demolition, and Builders League United, are duking it out for control of the useless and fruitless desert.

"Grievous's army ends the war by forcing the two teams to join up, ruining the Administrator, the secret woman organizing the war's plans for continued profit. Meanwhile, the Eds have a short dispute at an abandoned inn near the Badlands and flee from the vile clutches of the Droid General, ending up being captured anyway."

"The Eds meet back with the original space-fairing friends they met, and together with the other prisoners of the Separatist warship they're imprisoned on, initiate a riot and hijack of the vessel. However, their hopes for fighting back against the Droid menace are dashed when the Administrator, crazed on restoring her profit-margin, takes over the warship and tries to kill Grievous and his army to restart the shadow war. This fails, and the Administrator is shot dead by Holdout, a Clone Trooper of the Republic.

"The ship crashes, and most of our heroes are nearly killed once more by CIS war droids. However, at the right moment, the Republic returns, led by Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi General and hero on a journey to bring the Cyborg Monster to justice. After clearing Earth of Separatist resistance, Anakin states to his men that he has future plans for the Eds. Meanwhile, the Earth's refugee population is moved to Naboo, an Outer Rim planet.

"Now with Grievous and his superiors planning their next move against the Republic, time is running short, and the Eds have yet to find out what the enigma of a Jedi has planned for them, and the Mercenaries of the Badlands' fates remain in limbo. Will our heroes reorganize and strike back against the will of the monster Grievous, or will the Droid General's bid for Galactic Conquest result in total victory and total doom for our protagonists? Find out on the next chapter of, An Adventure of Galactic Proportions!


	11. Aboard the Venator

NOTE: Fanfiction kept glitching the Recap post out, so that's not a good return back. Sorry about that everyone.

LIGHTBRINGER VENATOR

RED Spy's past few days were nothing but hectic, and that'd be a grievous understatement. Droids deployed by some monstrous Cyborg meant to kill them, his old boss being murdered by a space-man with an orange jumpsuit, from what his comrades rumored. And just finally, consciousness was returning to the Frenchman.

"Ugh… merde." Was all the emotion he could express, before his eyes began readjusting to his surroundings. A starkly bright lit room, with a few unknown figures in white suits of armor standing nearby. What seemed to be a medical staff was lording over the RED sleuth, checking on his vital signs via a hyper-advanced piece of technology Spy was staring at and having trouble understanding.

There were no vital signs available on the strange device Spy was staring at intently at. Rather, just a series of blips on a translucent screen.

"Ah, you're awake." Spoke a rather calming, yet generic voice. Spy turned back up to look at the medical doctor. Now in the doctor's right hand was a pad of sorts, bearing a striking similarity to the Ipads of Earth's technology.

"Who…who are you?" inquired Spy, having trouble processing his surroundings. "I'm just your doctor, sir. Is there something wrong?" inquired the medical staff. "Erm… no, just…where am I?" asked Spy.

Only now did the Frenchie realize that his mask was off and placed on a nearby tray table, his signature cigarette had disappeared, and his pants were the only piece of clothing on him.

"The Republic Lightbringer Venator sir, named by General Skywalker himself." Responded the Clone with a big smile on his face.

Lightbringer? Skywalker? What?

"Where is Pyro, Demoman, Heavy? At this point I'll even be happy to see Laborer!" responded the Spy.

"Ah… I think your friends are still in recovery rooms." Responded the Doctor, raising his eyebrow.

Meanwhile, the three Eds were contesting over a blaster with no Tibanna Gas Ammo Packs inserted within it and put indefinitely on safety in the corner of the medical room.

"Gimme it Eddy, pretty please with a cherry on top!" yelped Ed in frustration. "Eddy, that is a dangerous piece of equipment, I am better matured to handle it!" shouted Double-D. "Back off bozos, gimme this thing, it looks super-sellable!" excitedly replied Eddy, yoinking it out of the grip of his two friends and examining the blaster-rifle.

"What have I gotten into?" whispered Spy to himself in a light tone, to ensure no one else would overhear him.

Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, the two automatic doors shifted open to reveal Spy's teammates.

"Spy! You alive! Probably because of Sandvich!" celebrated Heavy, nearly hugging the vulnerable Spy on his medical bed before being held back by several Clone Troopers, clearly struggling to pull back the Slavic Giant.

Spy flinched at the Heavy, before looking at Medic, who was astonished at the rate of medical equipment in the room.

"Vow… zhis tech is beautiful! Mind if I borrow zhis?" asked the Medic to the doctor.  
"Erm, I prefer you do not, sir. Ask with Admiral Yularen if you're insist." Uncomfortably replied the doctor at the German's peculiar request.

"Spy! I knew you'd power through those robot bastards son! No commie robot abomination can stop American steel and French… ehh… French stuff!" congratulated the Soldier.

Spy sighed, both in hatred and admiration. At the very least his "friends", if you can call them that, survived this ordeal.

"So, erm, who are those three?" asked Scout, pointing towards the bickering group of three, Ed and Double-D unsuccessfully trying to retake the blaster from Eddy.

"Those three, are the future Republic agents." Said a new, foreign voice.

The mercenaries turned to see Anakin Skywalker, the famed hero of the Republic, flanked by Admiral Wulff Yularen and Captain Rex.

"I know this probably has been asked quite a lot, but, ehhh, who are ye?" asked Demoman.

"That's a story for later. Right now, you guys are my personal project." Replied Anakin, giving off a cheeky smile.

Immediately, a clamor of distaste and refusal from the mercenaries, as the Eds turned their heads over to the commotion.

"What are they yelling about over there?" asked Eddy.

"Would you like me to go over and ask politely, Eddy?" sarcastically responded Double-D. Eddy merely rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Skywalker was trying his best to calm down the TF Industry soldiers.  
"Look! You guys no longer have a boss, meaning you guys no longer get paid to fight each other in this war you're all waging." Logically explained Skywalker.

"Uhh, okay, go on." Replied Spy, adjusting himself on his medical berth.

"I'm basically paying you guys to train these kids to become Republic agents. And in Galactic Credits, which are viable on basically every planet except Earth." Skywalker said. He lied about the Earth part, since the universe was colossal and the Republic couldn't hope to expand to all of it. He also heard rumors of the CIS using their own currency. But these guys would buy it, he sensed they would.

A general consensus of agreement emerged from the TF mercs, as Skywalker's glance turned to the Eds.

"Erm… why is he looking at us like that?" asked Double-D.

"Boys, meet your new instructors." Skywalker said to the Eds, pointing at the motley crew of TF mercs.

Soldier attempted to wave, but smacked Engineer's helmet off in the process.


End file.
